Frizzy hair is one of the biggest problems encountered when hair is subjected to higher humidity (e.g., relative humidities of 80% and more). Frizzy hair is or becomes unmanageable and undisciplined. Such problems are often exacerbated in people with curly hair, either naturally curly or “permed” curly, leading to what is colloquially termed a “bad hair day”. In such a case, hair loses its natural shape and/or its curl definition. Thus, hair compositions that address these problems are quite desirable.